


Raccoons and fireworks

by Briallen



Series: Little miracles [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date, they are just cute and in love and supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Be my Valentine?" Lucas asks in the softest voice, that Eliott wants to making fun of him for being such a romantic and cheesy crap, but his words stay trapped in his throat, because Lucas´ looking at him like he´s unsure about Eliott´s answer, like Eliott could possibly really say no, like Eliott wasn´t his since the first time he saw him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Little miracles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Raccoons and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 3 of the Little Miracles series, so if you didn´t read those 2 previous ones, it maybe won´t make sense, at least some parts. 
> 
> Happy Valentine´s day. ♥  
> Enjoy the chocolate in sale tomorrow! 
> 
> Alt er love.

...

  
It´s gonna be two months exactly on the Valentine´s day since they first met - well, bumped into each other - at the mall.

  
It´s gonna be 52 days since the Christmas Eve and their first kiss (and their first something else) and 45 days since they made it official as boyfriends between each other, on the New Year´s Eve. 

  
Eliott never thought he could be this happy in his life. He never thought he could find someone like Lucas. Someone so funny and bold and caring and loving. Someone who understands Eliott and who respects him and his choices. Someone who makes him laugh all the time and protects him even when Lucas is the smaller one in their relantionship.   
He´s cute. He´s amazing. Eliott loves him way to much. 

  
Few days before Valentine´s day, they lying in the bed in the morning, facing each other, tracing their fingers on the soft skin of one another, caressing the body, touches feel like little prays.   
Lucas looks like a ball of softness with his hair fluffy and messy, his cheek slightly pink and sweet smile on his lips, fluttering eyelids, blue blue gaze traveling around Eliott´s face and body.   
He´s unbelievable. 

  
"You´re unbelievable," says Eliott out loud when the thought runs across his mind. 

  
"What? Why?" asks Lucas like it would be a bad thing. "I´m very believable."

  
"No, I can´t believe you´re real," says Eliott again. 

  
"You´re so cheesy oh my god," Lucas sighs but Eliott can see he´s blushing, as he´s trying to hide his face in the pillow. "Can´t believe myself either. That I chose such an old smelly cheese to be my boyfriend."

  
Eliott wants to be mad or at least act like it, but _fuck_ , everytime Lucas says the word _boyfriend_ , Eliott wants to sing _Ode to joy_. 

  
"Old smelly cheese?" Eliott asks and Lucas nods, biting his lip. "Old smelly cheese?" Eliott repeats a little louder. "You mean... Well I hope you didn´t mean me by that? Your wonderful beautiful boyfriend, that I am?" 

  
"Damn right, you are," Lucas says and Eliott sees the little sparkle appears in his eyes for a second, as he push himself up on his elbows and shifts closer to Eliott under the soft duvet. "Damn right you´re wonderful and so so so beautiful," he says as he´s leaning closer and closer to Eliott, so the last word is whispered to Eliott´s lips. 

  
Oh yeah and then there´s _this_. 

  
Kissing Lucas. 

  
Lucas kissing him. 

  
Eliott has this feeling every damn time, that he´s gonna combust with Lucas´ lips pressed on his, with that how it feels like. He hopes it´ll never go away, he hopes it will always feel like _this_ , because it´s freaking amazing.

  
Lucas hovers above him, leaning on his elbows, giggling in the most adorable way and looking at Eliott the same way like he´s looking at the ice-cream. (Lucas _loves_ ice-cream.)

  
"Eliott," Lucas whispers and kisses Eliott´s nose. Eliott giggles. "I wanted to..." Lucas kisses Eliott´s cheek. "...ask you something..." kisses on Eliott´s other cheek, closer to his ears. Eliott shivers. "Something really important..." kisses on Eliott´s chin and another under his jaw. 

  
Eliott sighs and closes his eyes, his hands travel on Lucas´ back and then he just wraps his arms around Lucas´middle and pulls him down to his body. "Lucas..." Eliott sighs to his hair, smelling like christmas. 

  
Lucas always be smelling like christmas to Eliott. It´s not because they met around the christmas time, or that their first kiss was literally on christmas´ eve. (Or, maybe a little because of that too.)  
But mostly because Lucas _feels_ like christmas to Eliott. Something sparkly, something joyful. Something what means happines and everything good. Everything nice and beautiful and a little little bit of a mystery. 

All of this is Lucas. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas says again, pressed to Eliott´s body, his breath tickling Eliott´s ear. "I wanted to ask you," he says and Eliott smiles, caressing his back, then tightens his arms around him, holds him closer. 

  
"Yes, baby," Eliott says and nuzzles into Lucas´ christmas-smelling hair. 

  
Lucas manages to pull a little away just to see Eliott´s eyes, and he whispers, "Eliott, please, will you do me that favour and..." his eyes go down to Eliott´s lips and then back up. Is he blushing?  
_He´s so cute._

  
"Yes," Eliott says again, not knowing if he´s answering the unfinished question or if he´s asking what Lucas means or if he´s saying _"yes, Lucas, love, I´ll do anything for you",_ he´s not sure. 

  
"Be my Valentine?" Lucas asks in the softest voice, that for a second Eliott wants to make fun of him for being such a romantic and cheesy crap, but his words stay trapped in his throat, because Lucas is watching his face like he´s not sure about Eliott´s answer, like Eliott could possibly really say _no_ , like Eliott wasn´t _his_ since the first time he saw him. 

  
So, right now, Eliott stares, Lucas stares back and he leans down and presses short firm kiss on Eliott´s lips. "Baby?" he says.

  
And this is maybe the first time Lucas called him like this, because he´s usually calling him _dear_ (because of Eliott´s deer costume, of course). And Eliott´s heart is _not_ okay. It´s too soft to be functional.

  
"Yeah..." Eliott breathes out, dazed and in fucking love. 

  
"So...Will you?" Lucas raises one eyebrow. "Be mine?" Lucas asks like _fuck_ , like Eliott wasn´t already _his_. "Valentine?" Oh. _Yeah_. 

  
"Yes, my sweet elfie boy," Eliott´s smile grows wider the same time as Lucas´ does. "Yes I´ll be your Valentine."

  
Lucas kisses him again. Longer this time. Deeper. Eliott get himself lost in it. "I don´t know why you´re asking such a thing," says Eliott once they separate from each other. "I´m literally your boyfriend, Lucas. Why the fuck I would have someone else to be my Valentine?" Eliott shakes his head with that ridiculous thought. "Or how you can expect I would let anyone else to get close to you to be your Valentine, someone other than me," Eliott scoffs. "Yeah, never gonna happen."

  
"You´re so cute," Lucas says and nuzzles their noses together. 

  
"And you," Eliott pokes Lucas´ chest with his index. "You´re old smelly cheese too, Lucas," says Eliott and grins before he connects their lips again. 

  
"So we match," Lucas whispers and kisses him.

  
...

  
Eliott started planning the surprise for their first Valentine´s day in the middle of the January, so he should be done with it now, in the middle of the February. 

  
But he´s not done. He wants that to be perfect. 

  
Yeah you could ask, why he was planning something like Valentine´s date after only half a month in official relantionship, but if you just be with Lucas for one day, you would understand. If you just be with him for one stupid hour, you would understand. 

  
So, Eliott was planning their Valentine´s date. He told nothing to Lucas, not a single word, and he hoped Lucas is not this fucking romantic and sappy to plan some big gesture as Eliott is and does. So when Lucas asked him that morning, 3 days before Valentine´s day, if Eliott will be his Valentine, Eliott was screaming in his head and panicking. 

  
_Please please please, no no no._

  
...

  
Day before Valentine´s day, Eliott knocks at Lucas´ front door. 

  
"Hey, man, what´s up? Lucas in not here," says Yann when he opens, a little confused what Eliott´s doing there. 

  
"Yeah, I know," says Eliott. "I was hoping I could talk to you, actually."

  
Yann raises his eyebrows. "Oh?" He´s watching Eliott for some time and then he steps to the side. "Okay, yeah, why not, come in," he says and Eliott smiles and walks inside the apartment. 

  
"The others... are home, or...?" Eliott asks, looking around. 

  
"Yeah, they´re here, Basile and Arthur, playing some shitty videogames in Arthur´s room. Wanna talk to them too?" Yann asks. 

  
"Well, I don´t know yet, I guess I´m gonna ask you and we´ll see," Eliott says and sits down on the couch. 

  
"Okay, this is really wierd, man," Yann says and rubs his forehead. "Do you want something? To drink? To eat? I think there are still some of Lucas´ brownies he made yesterday. The boy is genius in the kitchen, did you know?" 

  
"Yes, I know," Eliott smiles fondly. "But I am too," he adds when he remembers the christmas dinner he made all by himself. 

  
"Yeah, I heard," Yann grins. "So? Want something?" 

  
"No, thanks, I just wanna ask something," Eliott says and straightens himself on the couch. Yann sits opposite to him on the coffee table. 

  
"Go ahead."

  
Eliott takes a deep breath. "Do you know if Lucas has some plans with me for Valentine´s day?"

  
Yann stares at him like he has a second head. "What the-"

  
"No no no, just-" Eliott sighs. "You know what, it´s just that, I _have_ something planned. I have plan and it´s big. Like, not big like fucking romantic dinner or something this stupid, just big like... like I can´t miss that, you know? And I really _really_ want for Lucas to be there, because it´s for him."

  
Yann nods. "Hm... I see."

  
"Yeah, so please," Eliott says with pleading eyes. "If you know something, tell me?"

  
"I can´t tell you, fuck, Eliott, I can´t tell you, Lucas is my best friend, I can´t tell you what he´s planning," Yann rolls his eyes and sighs. 

  
"Yann," Eliott says. "I know, I know he´s your best friend, but just, tell me if he has planned something like-"

  
"No, okay?" Yann says. 

  
Eliott´s shoulders drops. "I get it, sorry to bothering you."   
He starts to get up to leave. _Fuck, he´s so stupid. Now he´s looking like an asshole in Yann´s eyes._

  
"No, Eliott," Yann catches his arm. "No as _no_ , Lucas doesn´t have planned anything like this." 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Fuck, now you´re dissapointed, right? Jesus," Yann shakes his head. "I hate this shit... Eliott.. He _has_ something planned, of course he has, but nothing like this, don´t think Lucas doesn´t give a shit because he´s actually giving so much shit.. I mean, no shit like _shit_ but.. He really cares about you and-"

  
"No, fuck! Yann!" Eliott grins. "It´s all good, I just wanted to know if Lucas-"

  
"What you wanted to know about me?" Lucas says from the door and Yann and Eliott both jump and yell, startles. 

  
"Fuck, you scared me!" says Eliott in much higher voice than usually with wide eyes. Lucas just stares at them, unimpressed. 

  
"What you wanted to know about me?" he asks again and _fuck_. Fuck indeed. 

  
Yann stares at Lucas, then turns his head to look at Eliott. He knows they´re fucked. Eliott knows that too. He can´t just tell his boyfriend: _you know, I just wanted to get from your best friend your plan for us for Valentine´s day._  
No, he can´t do that. _He can´t._

  
But now, he sees Lucas´ eyes burning holes in his own. His blue blue _blue_ eyes looking like they´d be in fire. Eliott can almost see those flames there. He has to think and very quickly. 

  
"What?" he says in weak voice, like the biggest stupid idiot. 

  
Lucas rolls his eyes. "What you wanted to know about me?" he repeats again. "I heard you. Clearly."

  
"Why you´re asking if you heard me?" Eliott asks. But he really hopes Lucas didn´t hear them, because he doesn´t want to have his plans screwed because he´s not careful enough.   
Please, god, _no._

  
"I heard the last sentence. Tell me. What is this about? Why are you in my flat when you knew I won´t be here? Why are you talking to my best friend without me? What you wanted to know about me?" Lucas says it all like he had prepared speech. 

  
Eliott is impressed with his talking skills. 

  
Truly. 

  
"Fuck, what is this? Why are you asking so many question? My head´s spinning!" Eliott groans and covers his eyes and shakes his head. "Why are you even here when you shouldn´t be here, anyways?"

  
"Eliott, don´t play this on me. I know you," Lucas comes closer, now standing right in front of Eliott (he didn´t spare a single glance to Yann and Eliott doesn´t really know what to think about that), making his best puppy eyes. He knows Eliott can´t resist them. Lucas knows that very well, Eliott is sure about it.   
Just, look at him. Standing there, all cute and beautiful and little and big (Eliott doesn´t understand how can someone be little and feels larger than life, but Lucas is exactly like that) and his eyes looking like astheroids. 

  
"Eliott, dear," he says and _fuck_ , he knows that Eliott loves when Lucas called him like that, it´s still their thing, since the first day they were working together in Santa´s village at the mall. "Tell me."

  
"I was..." Eliott is lost in his eyes. How he´s doing that? _How?_ He must be magical or something.

  
"Yeah?" Lucas waits for the rest. 

  
"I wanted to..." Eliott starts again and he almost says that, but then suddenly Yann´s elbow nudges his ribs.   
Eliott wakes up from the trans. He shakes his head and blinks twice. 

  
"I wanted to know your favourite flowers," he says in rush when sudden inspiration comes to his mind. Lucas stares, taken aback. 

  
"M-my favourite flowers?" he asks, confused. 

  
"Yes. And now it´s over, no flowers for you on the Valentine´s day," Eliott says and passes around Lucas to the front door. He turns around there to face them two again. He points his index to Lucas. "No flowers for you, babe," he repeats. "And it´s only your fault!" 

  
Then he turns again, walks out of the door and shuts them behind himself. 

  
...

  
Eliott thinks about Lucas all night. 

  
_What´s new._

  
He thinks about all those little things about him, and how he makes Eliott feel loved and cared about, understood and accepted. With everything he´s doing. With literally _everthing_.

  
The thing is, they didn´t tell themselves _"I love you"_ yet. They did say _"I´m in love with you"_ on the stupid party on the New Year´s eve, but since then, nothing like that.   
With Lucas it´s easy, because they´re keep showing themselves. It´s clear from the way they´re looking at each other. It´s clear from the way their fingers touching one another. It´s clear from all those small gestures. 

Like, that one time when Lucas was in Eliott´s house, they were cuddling on the couch and Eliott accidentaly tickled Lucas. (Okay maybe not really _accidentaly_ ). 

  
"No fucking way," said Lucas when he winced with the touch of Eliott´s fingers on his ribs. 

  
"What?" Eliott asked. 

  
"Don´t you dare to tickle me, dear, don´t you dare," Lucas warned, pointed at him with his finger. 

  
"Oh... you´re ticklish?" asked Eliott innocently. But Lucas knew him very well. 

  
"Don´t play stupid. I know you know," said Lucas then and lied back closer to him, cuddling on his side. And it was so damn freaking cute and adorable, that Eliott should just dropped it and cared about another stuff, but he couldn´t.   
Not when he had such an _oportunity_. 

  
So he slowly caressed Lucas´ back, his arm, his hair and Lucas sighed with that feeling. And then Eliott´s hand slipped to his ribs and lightly tickled.   
Lucas´ body shotted up and smashed Eliott´s hand. 

  
"I said fucking DON´T!" half-screamed Lucas. 

  
"I don´t know what you´re talking about," said Eliott witch chuckle and tickled him again. 

  
"No!" Lucas yelled and then the fight started, they were tickling and yelling and laughing and fighting on the couch, smashing with pillows and then, Eliott almost fell from the couch but Lucas held him and pulled him back up sooner than Eliott managed to hit the floor. 

  
It was a little gesture and neither one of them payed enough attention to it, in the fight. But then, after another minute or two (or twenty, whatever), Lucas was sitting on Eliott´s lap and tickling him and Eliott was hysterically laughing 

**_because of you I laugh a little harder_ **

and he tilted his head to the back roughly, and in that moment Lucas´ hand shot ahead and placed herself between the back of Eliott´s head and the side table in the last second. 

  
Eliott could hurt his head over the table corner. Instead of it, he bumped onto the back of Lucas´ hand, muffled sound made Eliott stop laughing so uncontrollably.   
And stare at Lucas. Also uncontrollably. 

  
"You okay?" Lucas asked then, all serious. "Eliott, dear? Did you hit your head? Does it hurt?" 

  
Eliott wanted to tell him back then. It was on the end of january and yes, Eliott loved him. And he wanted for Lucas to know that too. But he didn´t know... _wasn´t that too soon for that?_ It´s the _"I´m in love with you"_ and _"I love you"_ the one and the _same_ thing?

  
So when Lucas stroked the back of Eliott´s head gently, asked again "Does it hurt, dear?" Eliott just smiled, bright and shiny at his boy, brought his hands to cup Lucas´ face and pulled him closer to his own. 

  
"I´m great," he said to Lucas´ lips and kissed him.

Or, that other time, when Eliott didn´t hear about Lucas whole day and night and the half of the other day, and he was worried, until someone knocked at his door, and there was Lucas, wet from the snow what was falling outside, and also wet from his own tears, falling down his cheeks. 

  
"Sweetie, what happened?" asked Eliott worriedly and pulled Lucas into the hall, closed the door behind them. 

  
Lucas stands there, the snow turns to water in a second so he was all soaked and from his coat was dropping water on the floor.   
And he was crying, head down. Looking like a vulnerable bag of unhappines. He was sobbing and shaking. 

  
"Come here, you´re soaked, I´ll give you clean clothes, okay?" Eliott said and took off his wet coat and shoes and pulled him to his bedroom by the hand, taking off his hoodie and putting on him his own clean dry clothes. 

  
Eliott dries his hair with a soft towel and then they sit on the couch, Eliott wraps Lucas in the blankets and he lies down onto Eliott´s chest, face burries to his neck and cries a little more, until he falls asleep. 

  
They lay there, Eliott´s stroking Lucas´ back gently, runs his fingers through Lucas´ hair, caressing his cheeks to brush away his tears, listens to Lucas´ soft breaths and a small quiet hiccups.

  
Eliott was worried. He doesn´t know what happened and Lucas didn´t speak when he came, so it´s a mystery to him. But he really hoped that everyone Lucas loves are okay and nothing that bad happened, because that´s not what Lucas deserves. Nothing like this - crying so hard until the skin around his eyes is red all around, until he has red spots on his face and neck, until he fall asleep from the exhaustion - nothing like this is what Lucas deserves. He deserves only smile on his pretty face. 

  
Lucas wakes up when it´s dark outside, it´s 9pm already. He winces a little from the sleep, then he sighs and Eliott feels his eyelashes tickling his neck with every blink. 

  
Eliott caresses Lucas´ back and kisses his forehead, then he presses his cheek to Lucas´ hair. Lucas´ hold on him tightens and Eliott is glad. 

  
Later, Lucas explains that to Eliott. 

  
"My dad invited me to dinner two weeks ago to _build new and better relantionship between us_ , as he said, when he fucked up so many times in the past," Lucas says and yeah, Eliott knew about that, Lucas told him once about his father´s shitty behaviour. "I went there, the day before yesterday. I went to the restaurant and waited for him, he texted me he´s on his way and that I can order something to eat. So I ordered some meal," Lucas´ eyes filling with tears again. "And he didn´t come. I was waiting over the cold plates and he didn´t come," Lucas cries and Eliott clenches his fists. "And then he texted me he has some emergency in work so he has to cancel our dinner. I have no money for the food what _he told me_ to order. He told me it´s on him, when he was inviting me, so I don´t need to worry about money, and then he didn´t come," Lucas rubs his eyes. "They wanted to call the police, the people in restaurant. The waiters called the manager and he wanted to call the police, and people were staring at me and I couldn´t breathe and I didn´t have money, so eventually I called Yann and he helped me pay for that but, it´s so fucking fucking horrible, it´s... I hate this so much, I hate my father so much, he´s such a dick-"

  
Eliott holds him, shushes him, swaying them from side to side. So many tears later, when Lucas calms down again, lying next to Eliott in the bed, Eliott looks at him, looks at his red tired eyes, his sad lips and hears his shaky breath, he caresses his cheek and brings his attention to himself. 

  
"Sweetie," Eliott says softly and Lucas inhales deeply. "I´m so sorry about what you had to experience. It sucks so much, I´m so sorry."

  
"It´s not your fault," Lucas whispers. 

  
"Well... I want you to know that you can always call me, okay?" Eliott´s eyes hold Lucas´ gaze. "When something like this happen, or _anything_ else and you´ll feel bad or desperate or sad or helpless, you can always call me. I´ll be there, I promise," Eliott says and put his hand on Lucas´ cheek. "I´ll be there. Anytime."

  
Lucas´ watching his face for a moment or two, his eyes traveling Eliott´s features. He looks like he wants to say something. He moves his lips but says nothing.

  
"And I promise we´re never going to fancy restaurants to eat. I hate them, anyways," Eliott adds and smiles. 

  
Lucas smiles back. He sighs. Then he leans closer and brings their foreheads together. 

  
"Thank you, sugarbee," Lucas says. 

  
"Sugarbee?" Eliott giggles. 

  
"Yes, you´re sugarbee from now on. You´re just the sweetest person ever," Lucas smiles with closed eyes and Eliott thinks how beautiful it is seeing Lucas´ smile after all the crying. It´s like a rainbow in a rainy day. 

  
"You´re the sweetest. You´re sweetheart."

  
"You´re the best."

  
"No, you are," Eliott nudges Lucas´ nose with his. 

  
"Stop it, you´re not gonna win this," says Lucas and put his hand on the side of Eliott´s neck, stroking Eliott´s hair on the back with his fingertips. 

  
"You stop it," Eliott says. "I always win."

  
"No."

  
"Yes."

  
"No."

  
"Yes and this is my last word."

  
"Last? Well in that case-" Eliott kisses him before Lucas can manage to say more. He kisses him, hard press of lips at first turning into soft light touches. He never get enough of this feeling. It´s so different kissing someone random at the party (Eliott did, when he was sixteen and girls were all over him and he was enjoying it a little too much) and kissing someone you feel so deeply about. 

  
Eliott never had someone like this, someone he would care about so much, so much like he cares about Lucas since the day he met him. It´s the wierdest and the bestest feeling in the world.   
Maybe it´s the bestest just because it´s Lucas we´re talking about. Maybe it´s the bestest because it´s Lucas and Eliott, together, like this. Maybe it´s the bestest because it´s still kinda new between them. 

  
But Eliott is wierdly sure that it will be the bestest in a month too, in a year, too. He wants to be with Lucas for a long time. The little innocently-looking word _forever_ dancing right in front of his eyes, when he feels Lucas´ tongue licking his bottom lip.

  
Forever. 

  
_Forever_.

  
Yeah, _maybe_. Maybe _forever_. 

  
"Thank you," says Lucas breathlessly, looking Eliott right into his eyes. "These are _mine_ last words."

  
Then he takes off his shirt.

  
**_because of you i cry a little less_ **

Or that one time, 3 days ago, when Lucas asked him about being his Valentine. 

  
They were just lazily lying in bed, rolling from side to side, Eliott on top, Lucas on top, playing with each other´s hair, fingers, toes. Talking about everything and nothing, all at once. Minutes. Minutes by minutes. Hours by hours. They didn´t want to do anything else, anything specific. They just wanted to be together, like this. Listening some music, playing quietly in the background or loudly all over the house. Jumping on the bed, touching the ceiling. Smiling. 

Smiling smiling smiling. 

  
Eliott had this feeling that his mouth´s gonna ripped in the corners how wide he´d smiling that day. And he loved that. 

  
They were lying on bed on their backs with legs up, resting them on the wall. Poking to each other´s foot with their own feet. Playfully. Grinning at each other. 

  
"You´re real sugarbee," said Lucas when Eliott smiled so wide his eyes almost dissapeared. 

  
Eliott blushed. Lucas kissed his cheek. Eliott blushed some more. Lucas smiled wider. Eliott smiled wider. So, they were lying there, smiling like total idiots in love. 

  
Yeah, he needs to make this Valentine´s day the best for his Lucas. 

**_because of you I smile a lot more_ **

  
The main thought stays with Eliott, the night before Valentine´s day. That it´s clear. It´s clear from the small gestures that they love each other. 

  
The thing is to _say it_ out loud. 

  
And Eliott? 

  
Eliott wants to scream it to the world. 

  
...

  
It´s here. 

  
The Valentine´s day. 

  
Eliott can´t wait, because he´s excited to firstly, see Lucas, secondly, give him the gift, thirdly, be with him all night. It´s friday, so they can be together all night, all saturday, all sunday, and fuck, Eliott can´t wait. 

"You look amazing," says Lucas when they meet that late afternoon. Eliott comes to him, takes his face to his palms and kisses him. 

  
"And you´re beautiful," he says and kisses his blushing cheeks. 

  
"Shall we?" Lucas says. 

  
"Where are we going?" asks Eliott because no, he has his own plan, they can´t go anywhere far from that place. Then he notices Lucas holds two picnic baskets in his hands. "What is this?" 

  
"Oh, this?" Lucas asks innocently like he just realizes he´s holding something. "It´s for our romantic dinner," he shrugs.

  
"Two baskets? We need so much food?" 

  
"Um... yeah?" Lucas says, raises his one eyebrow. "Let´s go."

  
"Wait, so we´re going to have a picnic in the middle of february?" Eliott asks, amused. 

  
"Yes," says Lucas. "We´re not going to restaurants, remember? And nobody´s gonna be doing that, so we´re gonna be alone, in privacy." 

  
And that´s... that´s really _nice_. And it works perfectly for Eliott´s plan, actually. 

  
"Can I pick the place?" he asks and Lucas looks at him. 

  
"Sure," he says. 

  
"Come one, let me help you," he says and takes the handle of one basket. Then he startles when Lucas ripps that out of his hand. "What the hell?"

  
"No! I can handle it myself!" says Lucas a little too defensively. 

  
"I know! I know you can handle it, I just want to help you," says Eliott. "I want to carry one so I can hold your hand."

  
"Oh..." Lucas says and thinks for a second. Then he hands the bigger basket to Eliott, makes him chuckle. "No, just wait. Just wait. I´m not giving this to you because it´s bigger, but because it´s lighter."

  
Eliott hums, not convinced, because it´s kinda heavy. 

  
"Shut up and come on," says Lucas and holds Eliott´s hand. "Lead the way."

  
...

  
They settle down on the soft thick blanket Lucas somehow managed to fold to tiny square and put in the basket full of food. He must be magician. It´s not even _possible_. 

  
They settle down on the blanket, which they unfold on the lawn. There´s short wall and behind it it´s beautiful view on the city full of lights. Lucas brought also like eight electric candles, so it´s truly romantic. 

  
"Aww, you´re such a romantic soul," Eliott coys at him, covering his mouth with his palms. 

  
"If you tell anyone, nobody´ll find your body, I promise that to you," Lucas says and hides his smile. 

  
There´s almost everything. Strawberries. Sandwitches. Brownies. Grapes. Fucking grilled chicken and fresh bread. And shampagne. And Eliott loves this boy so much. 

  
They eat, then eat some more, talking about their days. It´s nice and peaceful and not Eliott neither Lucas say a word about how cold it´s there, when the sun sets behind the Eifell tower and then dissapears completely, how when dark settles all around them, it´s almost freezing. And it´s really freezing. It´s fucking february and they have a picnic. _Outside_. 

  
Who does that?

  
People _in love_ , apparantely. 

  
And they are. _In love._

  
"What´s in there?" Eliott asks when he realizes that they never opened the second smaller basket. 

  
"None of your business," says Lucas, holding the basket closer to himself. 

  
"What?" Eliott laughs, and then his phone beeps twice. 

  
_Oh_.

  
It´s time. 

  
"What was that?" Lucas asks. 

  
"None of your business," says Eliott and laughs when Lucas pouts his lips. "Come here," says Eliott, jumps to his feet and holds a hand to Lucas. He takes it and Eliott leads him to the wall, which is high exactly for Lucas´ elbows. Which is also perfect. 

  
"Lucas, I just wanted to tell you, that you´re..." Eliott looks to his beautiful sparkly eyes and he still can´t believe it. "You´re amazing. You´re incredible. I never met anyone like you. I never have something so precious what I have with you."

  
Lucas´ smiling so wide and Eliott´s heart feels it. A little too much, maybe. "Me neither," says Lucas. "I never had something like this, either."

  
"I know we´re know each other for like, two months, and it´s not long, but I can´t imagine to not have... this... with you, you know?" Lucas nods. Eliott continues. "I feel so good with you. I am good with you."

  
"I´m good with you too," Lucas whispers.

  
"I guess... We´re just good together," Eliott shrugs and Lucas giggles and then Eliott giggles. 

  
"The hell we are. The best together," says Lucas and leans to kiss Eliott. 

  
They get lost in each other for a moment, when Eliott´s phone beeps twice again. 

  
"Okay, what is that?" says Lucas. "Do you have a bomb in there?"

  
"No," Eliott laughs. Then he turns Lucas to the city view and hugs him from behind around his shoulders, leans his cheek on Lucas´ head. "Look," he says and in that moment it starts. 

  
The fireworks. 

  
Sparkly colorful lights blowing in the night right in front of them. Red. Blue. Purple. Orange. Yellow. Silver and gold. Green. Maybe a little bit of pink too. It´s beautiful, it´s exactly how Eliott was imagining it. 

  
He looks at Lucas who´s there with wide eyes, reflecting the fireworks lights. 

  
_He´s so gorgeous._

  
Eliott takes a few steps backwards, takes a pic of Lucas, standing there, leaning his elbows on the wall, the fireworks in front of him. Beautiful. The most beautiful view. 

  
Eliott posts the pic on his instagram, it´s a part of his plan. 

  
They´re standing there for another ten minutes, watching the fireworks, both of them in awe. Happy together. Hands wrapped around each other. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says. Lucas looks at him. "You know you´ll forever be my elfie boy, right?" Eliott says and Lucas grins. 

  
"I hope so," he says. "Wait... forever?" 

  
_Oh_. So Eliott said it. Out loud. He takes a deep breath. 

  
"Yes. Forever.... because... I love you," Eliott says softly and Lucas eyes are suddenly so much softer too. "I love you, elfie boy," Eliott repeats. 

  
"That´s good, because," Lucas says and wraps his arms around Eliott´s neck. "I love you too, my dear," he says and brings his forehead to Eliott´s. "I love you too, sugarbee."

  
Eliott sighs and grins. "I love you too, sweetheart."

  
"I love you too, little raccoon."

  
"I love you too, baby hedgehog."

  
"I love you too, cotton candy."

  
"I love you too, chocolate bar," says Eliott and Lucas laughs. 

  
"Chocolate bar," he laughs. "God, I love you," Lucas kisses Eliott, soft and long and deep and suddenly he pulls away, roughly, bites Eliott´s lip a little too harsh. 

  
"Ow," Eliott yelps. 

  
"I´m sorryyyy," Lucas says and presses few kisses to his cheeks. "I´m sorry, love, but I have something for you and I totally forgot, because this fireworks were... ahhh," he shakes his head. "Well I don´t fucking understand how you did that. I´m gonna tickle that out of you later I guess," he says and Eliott laughs. "But now, come."

  
Lucas opens the smaller basket. "This is for you," he says and brings it up for Eliott to see. 

  
And there-

  
_holy mother of sweet lord_

  
-there´s sleeping _baby raccoon._

  
"What the fuck?" Eliott takes a step back, staring at Lucas with wide eyes and open mouth. "What is that?" he knows what that is but... "How? W-what?"

  
"It´s a baby raccoon, Eliott, it´s for you," says Lucas and takes a step closer to Eliott. 

  
"You´re giving me baby raccoon on the Valentine´s day?" says Eliott in shock. 

  
Lucas shrugs, looking into the basket when the raccoon just adoringly yawns and wakes up, blinking up at them. "I wanted to give him to you, sooner or later, and today it´s perfect opportunity, don´t you think?" 

  
"Lucas, are you serious?" 

  
"I thought... I saw your drawings, I thought you like raccoons?" 

  
"I love them," Eliott asures him. 

  
"So? Where´s the problem?" Lucas asks, handing few grapes to the raccoon. He takes them and starts eating them. 

  
It´s so fucking cute. He holds it with his little black hands and Eliott´s heart melts. 

  
"Eliott, look," says Lucas, looks at him again. "He´s from animal shelter, okay? I was going there since the new year started and this little one is nice, good, he knows how to behave and... and you said your parents aren´t home because of their constant travelling and, yeah, this one can make you company. And he´s Eli´s best friend."

  
How could Eliott forget about Lucas´ baby hedgehog Eli. He loves that one. 

  
"I can really keep him?" says Eliott in small voice. "Are you serious? Are you for real?" 

  
"Yes, of course, he´s for you," Lucas says and hands the basket to Eliott. 

  
And when Eliott takes the raccoon to his hands and holds him, he just feels it. He feels they belong together. Just like Lucas belongs to Eli and Eliott belongs to Lucas and Lucas belongs to Eliott and this little raccoon belongs to Eliott now and Eliott belongs to him. 

  
"What´s his name?" asks Eliott when the baby raccoon nuzzling under Eliott´s jacket. 

  
"Well, you can call him how you want, he´s just a baby. It could work out, still. I called him Lucky," says Lucas. 

  
"Lucky?" 

  
"Yes, Lucky, because he´s damn lucky to be yours."

  
Eliott looks at Lucas. "I fucking love you, you know that?" 

  
"Yeah," says Lucas in a whisper. "Now I do."

  
...

  
When they come back to Eliott´s house, Lucas sees the instagram post of himself and fireworks on Eliott´s account. 

  
"Woah, this actually looks really cool," he says and sits to the armchair. 

  
"Yeah, I know, so this," Eliott stands right in front of him and when Lucas looks up, he´s handing him oblong flat package. "This is for you. Happy Valentine´s day, sweetie."

  
Lucas slowly takes it. "Happy Valentine´s day. Thank you," he says and his eyes sparkle more than the fireworks tonight. 

  
Lucas unfolds the paper and takes out the thing inside. 

  
It´s an acrylic painting on canvas. There is dark silhouette standing behind the wall, it´s dark night and fireworks shining on the sky. 

  
It looks like the instagram picture. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas whispers, looks up at him and then again to the painting. Then he jumps up and on Eliott and they fall on the floor but neither of them care. "I love it so damn much, it´s incredible, you´re so talented!" Lucas yells between kisses. "I love you!"

  
"I love you," Eliott says and kisses him back. 

  
They only stop when they notice the judging look on Lucky´s face, who´s watching them from the kitchen door, eating strawberries which he´s holding in his adorable little hands.

  
So, yeah, Eliott has his own baby raccoon called Lucky. And Lucky is so damn wonderful. He´s just so cute and cuddly and fluffy and Eliott puts his little home to his own room, so they´re together, still. When Lucas is not there, with Eliott. Because kids shouldn´t be watching what Lucas and Eliott doing in the bedroom. 

  
But it´s okay, because Lucas taking Eli with him everytime he goes to Eliott´s and so baby hedgehog and baby raccoon playing together in the living room and Eliott and Lucas can do whatever they want, in the bedroom. 

  
Don´t ask about it, it´s private. 

  
Lucas really tried to tickle it out from Eliott, the information about how he did the fireworks, but Eliott didn´t tell anything. 

  
"It´s private fucking thing!" he yelled in a wave of laughter. 

  
And Lucas gave up in a minute, because seeing Eliott all beautiful and shiny, it made wonders to his heart, too. So he gave up, took off Eliott´s hoodie and then his own too. And then a few more pieces of clothes. 

  
And they´re happy, laughing like idiots in love, which they are, so yeah, happy Valentine´s day, everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I´m thinking about their Easter from Lucas´ pov, but, I don´t know yet. Any ideas about what I could write? Oh, you can send me prompts!!! I never did that but it could be fun. 
> 
> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
